


定制情敌 chapter56

by LLLanlan



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	定制情敌 chapter56

江宴脱得只剩一条内裤钻进了浴室。  
席之空坐在床边听着里面哗啦啦的水声，内心隐隐地躁动，似乎是期待着又有几分害怕，一种复杂隐秘的情绪驱使他看向了虚开着的床头柜。

他想，如果江宴发现了，那就顺水推舟。  
要是江宴并不能发现，那他就当什么都没发生过。

浴室的水声没有停，席之空脱了外套准备去洗把脸清醒清醒。他光着脚走向浴室，轻手轻脚地按下门把手，还是让江宴听到了。  
浴室里一股沐浴露的味道，江宴听见动静立刻关了花洒，问道：“空空要拿东西吗？”

席之空一听江宴的声音就有点手忙脚乱，他站在镜子面前干咳两声：“咳咳，你洗你的，我进来刷个牙......”

身后的花洒又开始工作，他接了一杯水挤了牙膏刷牙。心不在焉地刷完牙他抬头，镜子里是看起来就不太对劲的一张脸——面上有两朵红晕，眼睛也水汪汪的。

过了两分钟江宴洗好了，席之空还没走，可他要拉开帘子出来才能拿到浴巾。出来的时候他尽量不看席之空，伸手拿了浴巾后转身背对着那人擦干了身上的水，但他还一丝不挂。

席之空从镜子里看到他赤裸的后背，还有——还有紧实的臀部，感觉内脏都一阵躁动。而江宴很快穿上了干净的内裤转了个身，席之空赶紧低下头假装洗手。

两个人其实都意识到了对方的反常，只是不知道该如何说破这个迟早要面对的事情。

——或许他们知道今晚就要发生点什么，席之空甚至也提前做好了功课，比如那瓶润滑剂。  
他满脑子都是两具赤|裸交叠的身体，耳边仿佛已经听到江宴隐忍的喘|息。

江宴想不想要他他不知道，但是他很想要江宴就是了。

他脑子里一辆车已经往城市边缘开，江宴迟疑着往前跨了一步，把手里的浴巾扔进了一边的篮子，从背后抱住了他。  
就是这一个动作，彻底击垮了他所有的心理防线。

江宴虽然抱着他，但仍是保持了一定的“安全距离”。  
而且江宴这个动作的初衷是试图通过一个克制的拥抱缓解一下内心翻涌的欲望——没想到席之空因为紧张突然后退一步，打破了这段安全距离和江宴紧紧贴在一起。

江宴脑子嗡的一声，全身的血液迅速的往下半身涌去。

席之空条件反射想离开身后炙热的怀抱，朝前急急忙忙迈出半步，江宴脑海一瞬间的空白，下意识的只能把两只手撑在洗脸池上将人禁锢在怀里。

这突然的“变故”让江宴的理智紧绷到了极限，他喘着粗气慢慢把手从洗脸池边缘移到席之空的腰间，搭上去的时候他的手掌甚至在微微颤抖。  
席之空屏着一口气两只手不知道如何安放。他耳后就是江宴的喘息声，胸腔里一颗心剧烈跳动。

“空空......”  
沙哑的声音极为克制，但在这狭窄的空间里更像是邀约，席之空半抬的手轻轻放在了小腹一双手背上。  
就像无声地回应了江宴。

他闷声应道：“嗯。”

“哥抱会儿，别动。”  
就是到了这种时候，江宴还是保持着他对席之空全部的耐心。他两腿间凸起贴在席之空的股沟，愈发刺激着两个人的神经。

江宴以为席之空不动，这种平衡就不会被打破，但他低估了自己对席之空的爱意和渴望——他就要失控了，想完全拥有面前这个日思夜想那么久的人。  
他的空空，他全都想要。

此刻席之空全身的每一个细胞都敏感得碰不得。他感受到股间江宴越来越硬的性器，觉得有些事情是非发生不可了。  
但他不知道江宴还在等什么。

江宴让他不动，他于是握着江宴的手背站在原地一动不动。  
两人就这样在镜前拥抱了几分钟，江宴体内的欲望非但没有消磨些许，反而促使他无意识的将手从席之空衣摆探了进去。

席之空脊背僵直，江宴手心的皮肤缓缓贴近他的小腹时，他却腿一软，颤栗着往后一靠彻底跌入江宴怀中。

这是非常大的投怀送抱的嫌疑，也是一个非常明显的“暗示”信号。  
性器隔着两层薄薄的布料贴着席之空越来越烫的肌肤，江宴下意识的就往前顶了顶，喉间一声呜咽，他咬牙道：“空空，让哥蹭一下......”

此话一出席之空对江宴佩服得是五体投地。这难道不是禁欲的教科书？都已经硬成这样了，他还保持着非常人的冷静克制只是蹭一下？  
席之空忍了又忍才没笑出声，觉得他的阿宴哥哥可能是需要更多的刺激，自己才能顺利的睡了他。

江宴毫无防备之下被席之空抓住了手腕将他自己的衣服掀上去，然后按在他心口听他悄声说：“脱了更方便。”  
就这样江宴一只手紧紧地按在席之空心脏跳动的位置，另一只手被带着用拇指勾下了他的睡裤。

睡裤里面席之空什么都没穿。  
江宴低头看了一眼，自控系统彻底失效了，他忍不住骂了句脏话，放在席之空胸膛的手不自觉五指收紧。

“唔。”席之空心口过电一样一阵酥麻，他闷哼一声把睡裤脱到膝盖弯，“贴心”地问了一句：“就在这里吗...？还是去床上？”

江宴不知道他怀里这个宝贝到底明不明白自己是什么处境，如果他再畜生一点甚至可以脱了内裤直接后入插进去，毫不留情的深入到底，再退出来又一次撞进去。  
让他失声尖叫，或是流泪求饶。  
他以为他的空空对自己的“危险”处境一无所知，却没想到他才是那个“危险”的人。

席之空见江宴没有进一步的动作，软着声音又道：“阿宴哥哥，空空问你话呢。”

草。  
江宴被一声阿宴哥哥叫得性器涨得发疼，暗自骂着，然后揪着席之空腰间的衣服贴着他耳廓说：“别撩了，空空。”

哦？这意思是撩到了呗？  
席之空觉得才是撩到了这种程度说明时机还不够成熟，于是换上一副委屈巴巴的声音，一边说话腰身跟着假装不经意地扭动了一下。  
“你太不讲道理了，不给蹭了我要去睡觉！”他转身就往浴室门边跑，一丝不挂的下半身隔着一条内裤摩擦着江宴已经硬挺的性器。

都做到这份上了他跑是肯定跑不出去，江宴拦腰就把他抓了回来，紧紧地按在面前另一只手迅速的脱下那条碍事的内裤。

滚烫的肌肤贴在席之空的股间，席之空感受到那尺寸才后知后觉有点担忧，但他也知道这为时已晚。就算是江宴真的蹭蹭就喊停，他可能也要把人推倒在床上骑乘做到底。

江宴抿紧双唇，一手禁锢着席之空的腰，一手扶着性器小心翼翼地在他腿根处摩擦。  
席之空觉得自己有点没出息，江宴就这么蹭两下他就腿软，这真要是进去了他岂不是要愉悦到失魂。

“江、江宴...我不跑...你摸摸我好不好我好难受......”他豁出去了，甚至不惜利用了他的“艺术创作”。  
江宴似乎也觉得这句话似曾相识，电光火石间他脑海里突然浮现出席之空给他看的那篇从头到尾都是两人为爱鼓掌的黄文。

「“我”躺在床上泪眼朦胧地看着江宴，委屈地说：江宴，你摸摸我好不好，我好难受。」

“草......”  
席之空毫无预兆地夹紧双腿，江宴一瞬间几乎窒息，他忍着从咽喉溢出来的闷哼，食指放在了席之空胸前一侧的乳头上。

席之空如愿以偿，下一秒就“自食恶果”一声惊呼，他赶紧捂住了嘴，不敢相信刚刚那听起来放浪到没边的娇喘是自己发出来的。  
江宴管不了这么多了，性器在他腿根缓缓进出，指腹捻过一圈乳晕，紧接着用指甲轻轻地在乳尖上刮擦。

“嗯...！不要摸...”这大概不是席之空的本意。  
他想要更多，敏感的身体却又连这样的抚摸都不能承受。江宴将他的衣服卷起来堆在腋窝下，他难耐地把手抬起来搭在江宴手腕上，不受控制地想要阻止他。

江宴看见镜子里席之空眉头微微皱起满面潮红，轻笑一声舌尖伸出来细致地勾勒他耳朵的轮廓，温柔地亲吻时不时轻飘飘地落在他耳背后的肌肤。  
“你让我不摸就不摸？”江宴笑着，手上的动作蔓延到了他胸口的另一边，重复着刚才的动作，甚至更加过分，用食指和中指夹住那颤栗的乳头微微扯了扯。  
席之空立刻发出了难耐的呻吟：“啊...别......”

腿间江宴进出的动作没有停，他性器的胀痛似乎根本不能通过这个动作缓解半分。  
“你蹭得我好疼...”席之空打定了主意，从胸前传来的细微快感中找到了勇气，猛地一转身抱住江宴，抬头吻了他。

他半硬的性器贴着江宴的，有意识地往前蹭着，亲吻江宴时还故意发出了啧啧水声，整个浴室都跟着变得色情起来。  
“嗯...嗯唔...给我...”

意乱情迷之下席之空不小心暴露了自己的根本目的，好在江宴被下身刺激得头脑不清醒没太听明白，双手搂着他的腰动作弧度更大了些，隐忍着粗重的喘息，与席之空湿软的舌交缠在一起。  
两人舌尖相抵，从不知道谁的嘴里带出些银丝。

“唔....江宴......”  
计划是照着他的计划走的，走到这步席之空却愈发难以自持，搂着江宴的脖子一边和他接吻一边下身紧紧贴着他的不断磨蹭。

“我们做吧江宴，我想和你做 | 爱，我想要你...”他睁开眼是泪眼朦胧，一如他小说里写的那样，把江宴推到浴室门上，低头去吻他的喉结和锁骨，探出舌尖一路从心口舔舐吮吸着到他结实的小腹。  
他蹲在江宴面前，抬头看他的时候睫毛上都带了晶莹的泪花，两片唇瓣因为热烈的亲吻变得水嫩红润。江宴的五指插进他的发间，一时失语说不出话来。

然后他感觉性器被席之空的手握住上下套弄几下，等他回过神来的时候他捧在心尖的宝贝将要把那硬挺的性器含进嘴里。

他马上把人带着站起身来，额头抵着他的，温柔诱惑着问：“空空是不是很想要我进去？”  
席之空就像精神没了主张，他重新搂着江宴的脖子鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，声音颤抖着说：“想，一直都想......”

“想要宴哥...狠狠地...操我...唔！”  
他话音未落，江宴就将手指伸进了他的嘴里，哄道：“乖，舔湿它们。”

“唔...”席之空的舌头在江宴两根手指间游走，不由自主地竟然开始了吞吐的动作。  
江宴红着眼睛看样子是克制到了极致，他把手指拔出来双唇凑了过去，含住他的唇瓣轻轻舔舐，然后抬腿顶开席之空的膝盖，手顺着尾椎骨探下去，探进从未经历过人事的股间，而后轻轻压在那穴口，迟迟没有动作。

“空空，放松一点，宴哥要用手指进去了......”  
他一边说一边将中指送进甬道内，这是他第一次进入他的空空，炙热的内壁热情的将他的中指包裹，他见席之空只是细碎地呻吟着，又尝试着伸进了食指。  
席之空听话地放松着身体接纳江宴手指的入侵，咬着下唇把声音都咽了回去，他抱着江宴下巴搁在他肩上，轻声说：“想要你...很久之前就想要......你快给我......”

江宴一向都很有耐心，除了今晚。  
他拉开镜柜拿出刚刚溜回来放进去的润滑剂和安全套——不仅浴室，他考虑到了这场性爱能够发生的各个地方，阳台，小客厅，床边，他都放了。

江宴咬开安全套套在性器上，席之空从他手里拿过冰凉的润滑剂倒在手心，然后一边仰头和他接吻一边伸手在他性器上套弄。  
江宴拿着润滑剂手绕到他身后，挤了一些从他尾椎骨流进股沟，而后他再伸进了两根手指进去做着润滑。

“不行...太多了......啊！”席之空感觉身后的手指数量在增加，反手想要阻止却被拉住手腕背在身后。  
江宴的第三根手指还是探了进去，“嗯...空空乖，让哥进去，不然等下你会痛。”  
“那你要轻一点......嗯！轻点！”席之空手上动作没有停，江宴也在耐心地开拓甬道。

两人接着吻，江宴觉得他已经忍无可忍了。哄着席之空站到了镜子面前，他从背后抱着他，性器抵在穴口附近上下磨蹭跃跃欲试。

席之空觉得看着自己被江宴贯穿实在是太羞耻了，他刚开口准备说让他转个身，就被江宴亲了一下说话打断：“空空，哥想从后面进去，你放松一点...嗯......”  
江宴说着话就已经抵了进去。

“嗯！...你慢、慢点...唔...”  
席之空手肘撑在洗脸池上，屁股微微翘起来迎合江宴的进入，他无意识地做着深呼吸努力放松自己，感觉到身后被一点一点挤开，痛感混杂着丝丝快感刺激着他的神经，分不清到底是痛多一点还是快感多一点，让他不由自主地咬紧了下唇，“宴哥...痛......”

“嘶...空空，哥慢慢来，你——唔你放松...对就是这样......”  
江宴和席之空都是第一次，两人所有的行为都是看片学来的，江宴不知道怎么才能安抚席之空，也不知道他到底什么时候是痛什么时候会舒服，只能手掐住他的腰缓缓地进入，一边不断安抚：“宝宝你好棒...嗯...”

过了会儿，席之空慢慢地终于适应了甬道内的粗大，他睁开眼睛眉头松开回头看江宴，眼里氤氲的水汽让江宴心头一紧，心疼和占有的复杂情绪涌上来，他俯下身与他接吻，性器完全地插了进去，抵在深处却迟迟没有动作。

“唔，唔...江宴......”

江宴环抱着席之空的肩，细细密密的吻落在他的后背，他的手安慰着他空虚的胸前，性器在他湿热的甬道里胀的发疼。  
席之空紧紧抓着水池边，嘟囔混着呻吟从齿间溢出，“你倒是——你倒是动啊...”

像是千军万马待而不发，一朝接收到了信号就再无回头的可能。江宴俯身贴着席之空的后背，开始缓慢地抽插。  
他从未体验过这样的快感，不仅是性器摩擦甬道被那湿热紧紧咬住的感觉，还有彻底拥有了席之空的满足感。生理和心理上的双重刺激让他退出又进入的节奏加快，隐忍着闷哼亲吻席之空的肩头。

“嗯啊...！嗯、嗯...你太、太快了——嗯！”  
席之空破碎的呻吟伴随肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声回响在浴室里，一遍又一遍的刺激着江宴。他抽插得更快更深，舔吻着席之空的耳根和后颈，试图转移他的注意力。

可席之空早就被一波又一波快感控制了，他只能矛盾地祈求江宴，慢一点——或是快一点。江宴一停下来，他就难耐地自己前前后后小幅度的动作，哼哼唧唧呻吟道：  
“嗯...你动一动嘛宴哥...空空想要...嗯啊！别、别太快...！唔太快了宴哥我受不了......”

他声音里带了哭腔，反而更像是江宴的催情剂。

江宴把他转过来，面对面的重新又插了进去，这一次直接一入到底，他托着席之空的臀瓣把人抱起来，“宝宝用腿夹紧哥，听话。”

席之空简直要疯了，这样的体位让他完全挂在江宴身上，江宴粗长的性器完全进入了他的甬道，手臂撑在他肩上被顶得呻吟不断。  
他顾不上害羞了，仰头轻哼着，把上下滑动的喉结送到了江宴面前，江宴抬头看他漂亮的下颌线，一口咬了上去。

“呜呜呜宴哥......空空不行了......我不要了...啊！”  
这时候想着求饶，就算是泪流满面，江宴也停不下来了。

他抱着席之空从浴室回到床上，在他腰下面垫了一个枕头，将他的双腿分开架在肩上，扶着依然精神的性器又插进了那开合的穴口。

在他时快时慢每次都深入到底的抽插中，席之空仅剩的意识都用来后悔。他双眼湿润，手被江宴抓着和他掌心相抵，心想以后再也不撩了。

——江宴太持久，他的黄文里都不敢做的这种想象，没想到初夜就让他体会这么深刻。  
爽当然是爽，席之空觉得自己叫得嗓子都哑了，却没办法控制自己停止发出这种羞耻的声音，偏偏江宴一边进进出出一边还哄他喊自己的各种爱称。  
阿宴哥哥，宴哥——甚至仗着他天天辅导作业，让他喊“江宴老师”，在一阵一阵快感中席之空喊得都快忘记江宴到底叫什么。

后来做爱的姿势真的变换到骑乘。  
江宴躺在枕头上抓着席之空的手腕，鼓励他一点点往下坐。先前席之空还想着如果江宴因为心疼自己做不下去，他就要用这个姿势挑逗他让他彻底放下顾虑狠狠地“疼爱”自己一番。

千算万算，没有想到江宴这么强。  
他一边摆动腰肢配合江宴往上顶的动作，发出嘶哑的呻吟，一边欣慰自己后半生幸福是没跑了。

他累了，可江宴还没有要射的迹象，他又总不能做一半就跑了，而且少年人的第一次总是有些贪婪。  
——他疲倦却舍不得失去这种被填满的快感。  
但他更舍不得江宴，这是他们之间最亲密的时刻，就像爱他入了魔，想和他无限结合直到成为一个人。

江宴问他累不累，他咬了下嘴唇点头，而后趴在江宴身上有气无力地笑着说：“江宴，你到底射不射，是我哪里做得不好吗，你要做...做到天亮吗...唔！别动！”  
“因为空空太好了，哥舍不得...嗯......”  
江宴的性器还在席之空体内，他抱着人又往前顶了顶，席之空趴在他怀里不小心呻吟出声：“唔...我们又不是只做嗯...只做这一次，别顶了...让我休息会儿...”

“空空。”  
江宴叫他。

“嗯？”  
“再来一次。”  
休息是不可能休息的，他抬起席之空的一条腿又开始动作。  
......

江宴从背后抱着席之空，把他的腿架在手臂上，下身缓慢的抽送，每次都触到让他失神低吟的一点。  
“嗯...那里...再顶要坏了呜呜呜......江宴！”  
一瞬间致命的快感入侵了他全部感官，江宴突然开始快速的抽插，比之前任何一次都要激烈，席之空咬着手指不想让自己叫得太夸张，另一只手反手搭在江宴的屁股上不自觉的五指收紧。

江宴终于在席之空绞紧的甬道里射了出来。  
他和席之空都一瞬间的失神，关键时候他贴在怀中人的耳边深情告白，反复不停地说着“我爱你”，亲吻他得到耳朵，上下撸动着他半软的性器让他又一次射了出来，不过也是些半透明的液体了。

席之空在最后的高潮结束的时候转头与江宴接吻，贴着他的唇说：“江宴，现在你是我的了...”  
而后江宴与他接了个缠绵的吻，极尽深情。


End file.
